Save the Hero
by MoonInLove07
Summary: He closes his eyes. He's not sure if he will awaken again. His body is motionless, wounded, connected to a machine that controls his heartbeat. He can hear the ambulance siren around. It's the soundtrack of his, more than likely, final battle. Death Character. ONESHOT.


_-Save The Hero-_

DISCLAIMER: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

_A/N: __Hey! This is a very sad oneshot, but I hope you like it anyway =) I'm sorry I killed Morgan, don't hate me for it. All this mess is because of my tragic muse. LOL. Kisses & Hugs!_

* * *

**"The noir hero is a knight in blook caked armor. He's dirty and he does his best to deny the fact that he's a hero the whole time"**

He closes his eyes. He's not sure if he will awaken again. His body is motionless, wounded, connected to a machine that controls his heartbeat. He can hear the ambulance siren around. It's the soundtrack of his, more than likely, final battle.

Derek heard a deep voice, strong, close to his ear "We are reaching the hospital. Don't go, please"

He smiles inwardly. Their first meeting was not the friendliest, but now, he was at his side in his last moments. Derek recalls that day, five years ago, when he profiled Rossi's personality. He also remembers the case in Florida, where he regained his relation with God. For several reasons.

Derek really wants to draw a smile on his lips, show his gratitude. But his body doesn't react. His muscles are numb, unable to follow any order. He is aware of his serious condition.

And he might was going to pay his act of bravery, but his conscience was clear. He'd changed someone's life. Susanne Jones could be an eight year old girl again. She could smile again, living happy. And Stephen McCalley was rotting in hell, with so many other filthy souls of its own kind. Florida's streets were slightly safer without him.

Rossi's voice creeps into their ears, making a prayer. A petition to God, an act of faith to save the life of his partner. A weak, spiritually, last try. But Derek knows best. He can feel his own life leaving his body. His skin is slightly cooler than the previous second, his eyes weigh more behind his eyelids.

He remembers when the bullet struck the center of his chest. He remembers the terror written on JJ's face and helplessness tears from Reid. And a furious Hotch, shooting Stephen's body. And the horrified look on Alex Blake. Dave's hand on his wound, trying to stop his bleeding.

He feels real desperation when reality hits his mind. This time, is the last time. They will no longer living beside him, he will no longer see their faces. And then, while his own life is slipping away from his hands, he can't feel sorry for himself. His heart breaks into a thousand pieces, by imagining her reaction. She, his guardian angel, said goodbye to him four days ago. Penelope couldn't have imagined that. She couldn't know that it would be the last time. She would never see her best friend alive.

"Morgan, please," he heard his voice, completely motionless, but aware, "You can't die. You..." Rossi stops for a few seconds, choking his tears, "You have so much to live for. The team needs you, man. The world needs you"

Derek feels his heart writhe in pure emotion. He knows that he will die, but his soul refuses to surrender. Because that's not fair. He wants a better world without psychopaths live among normal people. He wants to see his mother's smile. He wants to hug his sisters again. He wants to get married and start a family. God, he wants to have lots of children. Traveling the world. And bungee jumping. All of those things that people do before dying.

"No, no, Morgan" he hears his broken voice, his strong hands shaking his shoulders, "Can't give up! Heroes don't give up"

Rossi places the lifeless body of his partner on the stretcher, never taking his gaze from his face. His hands move away from his shoulders. He's already gone.

Derek Morgan always fought on behalf of the defenseless, taking bullets, jumping buildings and turning bombs off. He was a true hero, not like those who need supernatural powers to save the world. Rossi shakes his head, tears wetting his sad eyes.

Derek had saved many lives, but in the end, nobody was able to save the hero.


End file.
